Never the Same
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: It's never easy. It's never been easy. To see successful field agents walk past my desk each day. I'm a desk agent at CHROME. I work well with computers. Not with people. My life was never the same after that day... The day all that changed when Finn McMissile saw something in me that my superior never did: apparently I was perfect for a field agent. : Rated T to be safe:


**Hellu! I know I wasn't gonna post this for a while… But DUDE I just couldn't wait! :D**

**For the record, my full name is Stacy Michaela, not Stacy Adrienne Michaela Josephine... I just added that for the story... Anyway lol moving on. But my eyes actually do change color from time to time. And I'm not an orphan. And I'm 14, not like 20 something... XP**

**Okay... Why I wrote this... Okay, you guys know I ship both FinnxHolley and MaterxHolley. But when I write a Filley story, I loathe Holley so very badly. XD And like when I wrote Find Yourself... Charlotte, you don't know how lucky you are... Okay anyway moving on. So then I thought... What if I wrote a story about a different shipping? Not Filley or Finnigail, or Charlinn, but... **

**Fincy? FinnxStacy? Hallelujah! Haha, yeah, facepalm ALL you want! I'm going to LOVE writing this!**

**For obvious reasons I changed Finn's age. In Cars 2, I truly believe he is probably in his mid-forties, (despite the age of Michael Caine. xD) but like in Raindrops, I'm changing it to like 30 something... I don't know just... Just go with it that Finn and I are somewhat close in age. XD **

**Enjoy. ^^ Or facepalm. Whichever you like. XD**

**Stacy's POV**

Every day I see field agents walk past my small desk in my small corner. Field agents of all different shapes and sizes. Races and genders. Scarred or new. Excited or reluctant. And then there's me.

Stacy Adrienne Michaela Josephine Hughes, desk agent at CHROME. That's me in the CHROME data base. Why do I have such a long name? I'd ask my parents but... They're sort of not alive anymore. Since I was very young I've lived under the roof of some property owned by CHROME. I'm actually not sure why CHROME, I became an orphan in America, shouldn't I be with CIA?

Anyway, that was my life everyday: Watching field agents walk by and being ignored and looked down upon. Desk agents were already looked down upon a bit by field agents, but... I was looked down upon by everyone. I don't know what it is about me, but no one seemed to like me... I think it's because they think I'm like a Mary-Sue. Just because of my super long name and the fact that my eyes can change color... Yeah, I know, it's weird, but sometimes they're green, and sometimes they're blue. I freaking grew up here, shouldn't I be shown more respect? I guess not.

Maybe it'd be different if I were a field agent. Of course, that could never happen. There's a reason I only work with computers, not people, and not my own two feet, which I trip over regularly.

Occasionally, field agents come to my desk for information about their missions. Of course, none of them want to, but they're assigned, and they do what they're ordered.

Today was any ordinary day. I sat typing away on my computer, when something extremely out of the ordinary happened. The day that pretty much changed my life.

"Hello." A British accent said above me. Typical since CHROME HQ was in London. I looked up from my computer, and my heart almost stopped. The entire floor I was on seemed to become silent except for multiple whispers, but I wasn't listening. I was more focused on the man wearing a blue-gray suit with black hair and a mustache standing in front of my desk. Standing there in front of me, the lowest of the low Stacy, was the most known and successful field agent at CHROME.

"Agent Hughes?" Finn McMissile asked me. I blinked out of my slight trance of surprise and nodded. He smiled. For some reason... It made my stomach flutter. God, I'm nervous, why the heck is he here!?

"You're probably surprised I'm here, are you?" He guessed. I wasn't sure my voice would work, so I just nodded again.

"The details for my next mission were put in your computer." He began explaining.

"Oh." I said. "One minute, then." That explained it. But... Why HERE!? Why ME!? And why the heck didn't I see a file earlier that said Finn McMissile!? I should have seen that!

Sure enough, it was there. Why didn't I see that before? Oh well, I see it now, and Agent McMissile is here.

While it was preparing, I stole a glance at him. He was watching me with his deep green-blue eyes... I've never seen him in person before, so I never noticed how nice his eyes were... Wait a sec. W-what...? I shook off THAT thought... Strangely he didn't look uncomfortable like agents normally do in front of my desk.

"Oi, Finn!" A voice across the floor called. Finn looked over at someone running over here as half the room turned their attention back to their work. A man with black hair, brown eyes, and a black and silver pilot suit skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Got the mission yet? The jet's all ready." He told Finn cheerfully.

"Almost, Sid." He replied. I glance back at the screen, to see it was downloaded.

"Where's Holley?" Finn asked.

"Oh, she's at the jet. I think arguing with Tomber..."

"How on Earth is she arguing with Tomber? He's in Paris!"

"He called, I'm guessing? I have no idea why he did, but he did, and now things between he and Holley are getting heated again..." The man Finn called Sid replied sighing. Finn sighed and shook his head.

"Got off on the wrong foot and have hated each other since... Excuse me, Miss Hughes?"

"It's ready to...uh...download..." I forced out, still extremely nervous.

Finn took out a device all field agents carry, pointed it at my computer, and began typing things into it.

"Agent Hughes..." Sid said, turning his attention to me. "Hey, aren't you that girl with the really long name?" He asked.

"Stacy Adrienne Michaela Josephine." I said in response.

"Why on earth were you named that?"

I shrugged. "I'd ask my parents, but..."

"But...?"

"They're sort of not alive anymore." I explained.

"Orphan buddies?" He suggested.

"Uh, sure?"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Finn, we've got an orphan buddy!" Siddeley grinned.

"There's nothing good about being an orphan, Sid." Finn replied.

"Yeah, but, now we can form a group." Siddeley joked. Finn sighed.

"What am I going to do with you...?"

"Order me to fly you to..." Siddeley looked over at the screen. "Brazil? Hey! I can sing the 'Brazil here we come' song!" He suddenly exclaimed. Well, I have no idea what that is, but he seemed to be very excited about that...

"Hey, did you know that the snake Harry talks to in Harry Potter sings the Brazil here we come song too?" He randomly informed.

"Siddeley, just go get the jet ready..."

"Yes sir..." Siddeley said walking away. "Wait, it is!" He called from across the room.

"Then go get Holley off the phone!" Finn called back.

"Uh..." I said.

"Typical Siddeley." Finn replied.

"He's like that all the time?"

"Mhm." Finn answered, looking down at the screen.

"Is it all downloaded?" I asked, wondering why it was taking this long.

"It's been for about a minute now. Just thought you'd like some company while I browse through it." Finn smiled.

"Oh!" I said, feeling my face grow a bit hot.

Finn chuckled. "You're blushing."

"Am not..." I said, feeling my face grow hotter.

"Yes, you are." He grinned. "Not used to attention, huh?"

"Especially not from CHROME's best spy..." I mumbled. Finn chuckled again.

"I should probably go see if Siddeley's gotten into any trouble."

"Good luck with your mission..." Was all that popped into my head to say. It must've been enough, because Finn smiled and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see I had begun blushing like crazy. I thought of Finn's smile... And blushed harder. What the heck is wrong with me...!?

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I splashed some cold water on my face, and took a deep breath. Hopefully that would never happen again...

That was when I realized: I had a crush on Finn McMissile.

**Do you like so far? *cute eyes***


End file.
